memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Emisariusz
thumb|[[KapitanBenjamin Sisko]] Emisariusz był jedną z czołowych postaci w Bajorańskim systemie wierzeń. Według przepowiedni Emisariusz będzie zdolny do rozmowy z Prorokami. Emisariuszem miała być osoba, która jako pierwsza odnajdzie drogę do Niebiańskiej Świątyni w której zamieszkują Prorocy. Wśród zadań Emisariusza znajduje się odprawianie niektórych ceremonii oraz błogosławieństw jak i służenie Bajoranom radą gdy o to poproszą. W czasie święta Ha’mara celebruje się przybycie Emisariusza (DS9: Emissary,Starship Down). W końcu lat 30 XXIV wieku Prorocy zawładnęli ciałem kobiety imieniem Sarah. Kierowana przez nich Sarah wyszła za Josepha Sisko rodząc mu syna Benjamina, przyszłego Emisariusza. Gdy w roku 2369 Sisko po raz pierwszy spotkał Proroków, nie wiedzieli oni kim jest i skąd pochodzi. Sprzeczność tą tłumaczy fakt nielinearności egzystencji Proroków, mogli oni cofnąć się w czasie dopiero po poznaniu Benjamina Sisko powodując jego narodziny. Wedle zapisów starożytnego Bajorańskiego zwoju, Prorocy „wezwą Emisariusza do siebie” by następnie „zwrócić mu jego życie”. W roku 2369 Kai Opaka, powiedziała przybyłemu na Deep Space 9, Komandorowi Benjaminowi Sisko iż to on będzie Emisariuszem. Uznała iż ma niezwykle silne pagh, któro zaprowadzi go do Niebiańskiej Świątyni. Niedługo po tym spotkaniu Sisko wypełnił przepowiednię odkrywając zamieszkiwany przez Proroków, Bajorański korytarz podprzestrzenny. Podczas pierwszego spotkania, Prorocy pomogli Komandorowi pogodzić się z utratą żony, Jennifer w czasie bitwy w sektorze Wolf 359. Oznaczało to „zwrócenie mu Jego życia” (DS9: Emissary). Sisko wykorzystał autorytet jaki dawał mu tytuł Emisariusza dla przygotowania Bajoran do wstąpienia w struktury Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. Pomimo swej początkowej niechęci do sprawowania roli Emisariusza, Sisko wypełniał wszystkie religijne powinności, szanując wierzenia Bajoran. Część konserwatywnych Bajoran sprzeciwiała się mianowaniu Emisariuszem Człowieka. Grupie tej przewodniczyła późniejsza Kai, Winn Adami nie godząca się z faktem dzielenia władzy religijnej z niewierzącym przybyszem. Przez długi czas relacje pomiędzy Adami a Sisko były bardzo napięte, ostatecznie jednak Kai przyznała, iż jest on prawdziwym Emisariuszem (DS9: In the Hands of the Prophets, Rapture). thumb|left|[[Akorem Laan]] Przez krótki okres czasu na przestrzeni roku 2372, Sisko usunął się na bok kiedy to Prorocy przysłali poprzez korytarz podprzestrzenny Akorema Laan. Akorem był Bajoraninem, który to zaginął w Korytarzu Podprzestrzennym przed 200 laty. Po powrocie ogłosił się on pierwszym odkrywcą Niebiańskiej Świątyni i prawdziwym Emisariuszem. Kai Winn Adami stanęła po stronie Akorema jako rodowitego Bajoranina, mając jego poparcie dla swych ortodoksyjnych poglądów. Laan wezwał Bajoran do powrotu do D’jarra. D’jarra był to dawny polityczno religijny system, dzielący społeczeństwo baj orańskie na kasty. Reformy te mogły opóźnić bądź nawet uniemożliwić przystąpienie Bajor do Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. Kapitan Sisko doznał wizji, wedle której reformy wprowadzone przez Akorema wprowadzą nienawiść i przemoc pomiędzy Bajoran. Wizja ta skłoniła Sisko do stawienia czoła Akoremowi Laan i ostatecznego rozstrzygnięcia, który z nich jest Emisariuszem. Obaj mężczyźni udali się do Niebiańskiej Świątyni by Prorocy rozstrzygnęli spór. Prorocy stwierdzili, iż to Sisko był wybranym przez nich Emisariuszem a Akorem został wysłany w przyszłość jedynie dla pomocy w pełnieniu wyznaczonej roli (DS9: Accession). Przełomowym etapem w misji pełnionej przez Sisko był rok 2373, otrzymał on wtedy serię wizji pagh’tem’far, dzięki którym odnalazł zaginione miasto B’hala. Kierując się zesłanymi przez Proroków wizjami. Sisko skłonił Bajoran do odstąpienia od akcesu do Federacji, do którego to wcześniej zachęcał. Twierdził iż akces ześle na Bajor zagładę. Proroczy charakter wizji objawił się w chwili wybuchu wojny z Dominium, w przypadku akcesu Bajor do Federacji znalazła by się ona na froncie działań wojennych. W rok po odnalezieniu B’hali odnaleziono w niej tablicę głoszącą słowa „Witaj Emisariuszu”. Gdy Sisko zbliżył się do tablicy doznał kolejnej wizji. Przedstawiała ona początek „porachunku”, wielkiego pojedynku pomiędzy Prorokiem a Kosst Amojan, jednym z Widm Pah. Rolą Emisariusza było przeniesienie tablicy na Deep Space 9 (Bram Niebiańskiej Świątyni) i uwolnienie zamkniętej wewnątrz istoty. Sisko miał nadzieję zobaczyć zakończenie pojedynku, wizję przerwała mu jednak Kai Winn (DS9: Rapture. The Reckoning). thumb|left|[[Benjamin Sisko|Sisko i Dax na Tyree]] W końcu roku 2374, sterowany przez jedno z Widm Pah Dukat, zniszczył znajdujący się na Deep Space 9, Kamień Kontemplacji. Wydarzenie to doprowadziło do zapadnięcia się Bajorańskiego korytarza podprzestrzennego oraz zgaśnięcia wszystkich kamieni. Po tym wydarzeniu Sisko przyrzekł Bajoranom, dowiedzieć się dlaczego Kamienie zgasły. Powrócił on na Ziemię gdzie otrzymał kolejną serię wizji, prowadzących go na planetę Tyree. Po dotarciu na miejsce odkrył on dziesiąta nie znaną dotąd Łzę Proroków. Została ona nazwana Kamieniem Emisariusza. W kamieniu tym przebywał Prorok, który przyjął postać Sarah Sisko, matki Emisariusza. Dowiedział się od niej iż jego narodziny i rola jaką pełni zostały zaplanowane przez Proroków, którzy kierowali Sarą. Gdy Sisko otworzył Kamień, Prorok został uwolniony i powrócił do Niebiańskiej Świątyni. Po tym wydarzeniu Korytarz otworzył się ponownie, a dziewięć Kamieni odzyskało dawny blask przywracając spokój religijny na Bajor (DS9: Tears of the Prophets, Image In the Sand, Shadows and symbols). thumb|Sisko spada w odmęty Ognistych Grót W roku 2375 rozpoczął się ostatni okres w pełnieniu przez Sisko roli Emisariusza. Kierowany przeświadczeniem, iż to Widma Pah są prawdziwymi Prorokami Dukat, postanowił je uwolnić. Przy pomocy jednego z Widm dukat przekonał Kai do odrzucenia wiary w Proroków i pomogła mu w zdobyciu Księgi Kosst Amojan będącej kluczem do uwolnienia zamkniętych w Ognistych Grotach. W uwolnieniu Widm Pah przeszkodził Dukatowi Sisko. Poświęcił się on dla ratowania Bajoran, skoczył on w wypełnioną płomieniami przepaść pociągając za sobą Dukata i Księgę. Wraz ze zniszczeniem Księgi zniszczona została jedyna szansa Widm na uwolnienie z więzienia. W nagrodę za swe poświęcenie Sisko, zaprany został, przez Proroków do Niebiańskiej Świątyni gdzie miał z nimi zamieszkać. Wypełnił on rolę Emisariusza, przed odejściem obiecał jednak Synowi i Żonie, iż jeszcze powróci (DS9: Penumbra, Til Death Do Us Part, Strange Bedfellows, The Changing Face of Evil, What You Leave Behind). Informacje Dodatkowe: W odcinku Sacrifice of Angels Sisko chciał powstrzymać flotę Dominium przed dotarciem do Kwadrantu Alfa. Postanowił on poświęcić życie swoje oraz członków załogi Defianta, planował on wysadzić statek powodując zapadnięcie Korytarza. Prorocy powstrzymali go od zakończenia „gry”, jak zwykli nazywać życie cielesne. Zdesperowany Sisko powiedział wtedy; Nie chcę oglądać zniszczenia Bajor jak i nie chcecie tego wy. Wszyscy doskonale wiemy co się stanie jeśli okręty Dominium dotrą do Kwadrantu Alfa. Powiedzieliście, że nie chcecie bym poświęcał swe życie, też tego nie chcę. Chcecie być bogami – więc bądźcie bogami. Potrzebuję cudu. Bajor potrzebuje cudu. Zatrzymajcie te statki! Prorocy spełnili prośbę, lecz obserwując jak Sisko próbował „kontrolować grę” postanowili, iż musi on odpłacić za ich pomoc. Wyznaczona Sisko zapłata wypełniła się gdy opuścił on swe ciało wstępując do Niebiańskiej Świątyni. thumb|left|Ostatnie spotkanie Sisko i Kasidy W późniejszym czasie Prorocy ostrzegali Sisko by nie poślubiał Kasidy gdyż związek ten przyniesie więcej cierpienia aniżeli szczęścia. Sisko odrzucił jednak te ostrzeżenia i poślubił Kasidy (Til Death Do Us Part). Wydarzenia te zostały powiązane ze sobą w serii nowel DS9 relaunch, jakkolwiek fani już wcześniej tworzyli teorię na ten temat. de:Abgesandter en:Emissary Kategoria:Społeczeństwo i Kultura Kategoria:Religia